When You Piss Off A Shroob Princess
by Kingstriker
Summary: AU. My first Mario fic. After a Shroob castle party, Elder Princess Shroob needs to rest and her younger sister, Princess Shroob, is determined to keep the peace around the castle by herself. But she didn't expect it to be so difficult. Especially when she gets visits from a few unwanted guests. How long can she handle the job without waking her sister? All characters are OOC.


_**Hello everyone, this is my very first Mario story so please go easy on me. I was originally going to post this story earlier in the summer but I deleted it and redid the plot completely. This story will feature my favorite Mario villains of all time. Don't judge me! This was supposed to be split into different chapters, but I decided to make it a long one-shot instead. I will be honest that it took a lot of pleading from my friends to try out Mario games since last year. While I currently don't actually OWN any games, I have borrowed several from my friends and instantly got hooked on the villains mainly. Bowser, Antasma and both Shroob Princesses are my favorite Mario villains and will be featured here.**_

_**This story is not connected to the games at all, completely AU and the characters will most likely be OOC and have different pasts. So just be ready for that. Anyways, here we go!**_

* * *

><p>When You Piss Off A Shroob Princess<p>

It seemed like it would be a normal day on Planet Shroob. All the shroobs were doing what they normally did around the planet. For the twin Shroob Princesses however, today was going to be much different. The previous night, the sisters had threw a large castle party and Elder Princess Shroob ended up getting rather drunk...mabye a bit too drunk and started to randomly punch several innocent shroobs. Her younger sister ended up having to knock her out and put her in bed. This morning, Elder woke up with a rather large hangover and headache, and ended up waking everyone up when she slipped out of the bed.

CRASH

Princess Shoob jolted out of her own bed just a few doors down and rubbed her eyes. She was still extremely tired.

"OOOOOWWWWWWW! SISTER!" Elder yelled.

"Damn it not now." Princess Shroob groaned getting off the ground.

Still her in pajamas, she sprinted down to her twin's room and had to hold back a laugh seeing her laid out on the ground looking dazed.

"You alright?" Princess Shroob asked.

"What happened last night?" Elder asked.

"You got really drunk and started fighting everybody."

"Oh...did we fight?"

"No, and I'm glad we didn't because I'd be in the hospital right now."

_"You damn right you would."_ Elder muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing."

Elder Shroob picked herself up and heavily sighed while rubbing her head. Then she noticed she was still in her regular outfit but was too tired to worry about changing.

"Look, I got a serious headache right now and I'm going back to bed. I want you to keep watch over everyone until I wake up. But...under no circumstances are you to wake me up. You wouldn't like me when I'm woken up by someone...I believe you remember what happened last time." Elder growled.

Princess Shroob remembered that day all too well. _One time when they were little, some random shroobs had stolen Princess Shroobs' favorite microphone and were yelling random songs all throughout the hallway while being chased by Princess Shroob.  
><em>

_"GIVE IT BACK!" Princess Shroob yelled angrily._

_"NO!" One of them yelled back._

_Princes Shroob lunges and tackles them down before grabbing her microphone. But the shroobs try to get it from her. After a bit of tussling, the microphone gets flung back into Elder's room and smacks her upside the head._

_"OW! GGGRRRR! SISTER!" Elder growled._

_Elder came storming out of her room with a bump on her head and stared daggers into her sister's eyes._

_"I was trying to get it back from them!" Princess Shroob pointed to the two shroobs._

_"Oh really?" Elder turned to the shroobs with a primal-like growl._

_"Uh-oh." One of the shroobs said._

_Elder handed her sister back her microphone and proceeded to pummel the two shroobs while her sister watched in fear._

Princess Shroob shuttered at the memory.

"Don't need to worry sis, I assure you nothing will go wrong this time. If a threat does happen, I'll try to drag it away from the castle." Princess Shroob said.

"Don't let me down, and for some reason I do get woken up, it better be for a very good reason." Elder warned.

"Would it be necessary to wake you if other people try to break in? You know the people I'm talking about." Princess Shroob's voice went lower when she thought of them.

"If you can't handle them...then wake me. But I'm sure you'll have everything under control. Honestly, I felt that was the stupidest decision Princess Peach has ever made."

"Tell me about it."

_Several days ago, Princess Peach called a peace conference at her castle with some of the leaders of other kingdoms and planets, even Pi-illo Island and Planet Shroob. Though tensions were running pretty high during the meeting. Not with Princess Peach or Mario and Luigi, but with each other. Count Bleck was also there talking to Peach about some arrangements but was getting extremely annoyed by Antasma._

_"Sorry Bleck, if you vant get your castle upgraded, you better hope it vill be better than mine. And it von't. SCREEP!" Antasma said._

_"Oh shut up and go back to deep, dirty old cave you came out of!." Bleck sneered back._

_Antasma sent a death glare and screeched loudly causing Prince Dreambert to keep him calm._

_"Antasma please, relax." Dreambert said._

_"Vhatever!" Antasma scoffed._

_"Dumb bats." Bleck muttered._

_"EXCUSE ME?" Came Cackletta a few seats down._

_Bleck gulped and fixed his hat._

_"Oh uh Count Bleck is sorry." He said._

_"HAH! LOOK AT YOU NOW DUMBASS! SKRUNK!" Antasma laughed._

_Mario and Luigi thought this was hilarious...and so did Fawful. The Shroob sisters thought they were all being extremely annoying. Princess Shroob groaned to Peach._

_"How much longer Peach?" She asked._

_"Just a few more minutes. By the way, do you have your microphone with you?" _

_"Yeah why?"_

_"Can I see it for a second?"_

_Princess Peach takes Princess Shroob's microphone and yells._

_"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Peach yelled._

_"Damn, she yells as loud as you on occasion." Elder smirked to her sister._

_"I DON'T...point taken." The younger sister muttered._

_"Don't worry about it girl, I'm known to be extremely loud myself." Cackletta said._

_"It's so true." Fawful whispered to the Mario bros._

_Suddenly, the whole castle began to shake and heavy footsteps could be heard. Peach face-palmed._

_"Not now." Peach sighed._

_"Bowser...SCREEeeeeek!" Antasma growled._

_Suddenly Bowser comes crashing through the side of the castle right where the meeting was._

_"PRINCESS PEACH! I'M HERE TO...what the hell is going on?" Bowser asked._

_"What's a-going on is that you a-leave." Mario demanded._

_"Oh yeah, we'll see about that!" Bowser growled._

_He ran towards Mario and lunged reeling back a fist. Fortunately, Mario dodged him but the punch instead crashed into Elder Shroob's face and everyone gasped. Elder barely moved when he punched her, just moved her head a little. Bowser stepped back in horror._

_"Oops, I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"_

_"Now you've done it!" Princess Shroob said._

_"BOWSER! YOU ARE DEAD! RAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!" Elder shroob shoulder charges Bowser then tackles him._

_The entire castle violently shakes as Elder pummels Bowser. When she is finished, the whole room is destroyed, but Peach was just glad Bowser escaped with his life. Everyone continued the last 15 minutes of the conference before they all departed._

"I swear, I don't want to see that rotten Koopa again." Elder growled flipping a table that came out of nowhere.

"Nor do I want to see that annoying bat." Princess Shroob growled and flipped another random table.

"Just remember, keep the castle under control. If you or anyone wakes me up without a good reason, sister I swear, me and you are gonna have a problem." Elder threatened.

"Okay."

Elder went back to her room and shut the door while Princess Shroob rolled her eyes and stuck her tongue out at her before walking away back to her own room. She took a shower, got dressed in her usual princess outfit and went to the top floor of the castle towards a large balcony. She looked over the kingdom and saw everything was like it usually was.

"Hah, nothing will go wrong. Not on my watch, what are the odds anyway?" Princess Shroob shrugged.

She didn't know how wrong she was...the trouble was about to start.

**ROUND 1: THE SHROOBS**

Later, Princess Shroob was in a large living room watching a show on a 100 inch TV. She was drinking that same vim stuff she always drank and felt relaxed. Though she wondered if any of her minions were still running around getting the party out of their system. She ignored those thoughts and flipped through the channels.

"Wow, barely anything is on. I'd watch anything right now, even that annoying sponge is starting to sound good." Princess Shroob said.

But just as she was about to take another sip of her drink.

"YOUR SHROOBNESS!"

She nearly dropped her drink and spat out what she had in her mouth, then looked down angrily at the lone shroob.

"What is it?" She sneered.

"I found several of the others still running around with water guns, leftover snacks and playing loud music." The shroob informed her.

"Loud music? I don't hear any music!" She scoffed.

Suddenly the beats of the music get heavier and start to shake the castle. Princess Shroob shrieks.

"EEK! If my sister wakes up I'm so dead! NO!"

She got up, flipped the table in front of her and ran down a hallway towards the noise to find it was coming from the basement. She literally slid down the marble floor and ended up tumbling down the stairs swearing in her native language.

"AUGH! OW! !&&**$$$$^^^^ &&* #$$$% % % !" Princess Shroob yells until she reaches the bottom.

She got up and raced towards a room where the music was coming from. The music playing was "Stadium Rave" from Spongebob.

"AUGH! ALL OF YOU TURN THIS OFF IMMEDIATELY!" Princess Shroob demanded.

But the Shroobs ignored her and kept dancing. The princess face-palmed/clawed.

**Princess Shroob flips out in 3...2...1...**

"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!"

She took out a large metal baseball bat out of nowhere and starts smashing the speakers and DJ booth. The shroobs start complaining.

"Oh shut up all of you! You all should be tired of partying by now. NOW SCRAM!" She demands.

The shroobs still refuse and still complain, forcing her to scream at them in her native language.

"###$$$$!&&&& ****$^$^#%#* &# !" She screams.

That made the shroobs shut up and quickly run out satisfying her. She brushed her gloved claws and ran upstairs to check on Elder. She was still asleep and snoring pretty loudly. Then Princess Shroob heard arguing in another hallway. She scrambled over to see two shroobs fighting on the ground.

"UGH! KNOCK IT OFF!" She demanded.

She grabbed the shroobs and smashed their heads together knocking them out. She could feel herself sweating...all this to keep her sister asleep. She wasn't truly afraid of her sister. The two have gotten in plenty of fights throughout their life that usually ended with them laughing about how stupid the situation was in the first place. Hearing and seeing nothing else out of the ordinary, she went to the kitchen to get something else to drink. What else could happen?

**ROUND 2: ANTASMA**

Later, Princess Shroob was lying on the couch sleeping and drooling all over it. Someone was frantically knocking on the door and a shroob came towards the princess.

"Um your shroobness, shall I get the door?" The shroob asked.

Princess Shroob groaned as she opened her eyes, that's when she heard the frantic banging on the door and gasped.

"AAHHH! TOO LOUD! GONNA WAKE UP MY SISTER!" She yelled.

She fell off the couch with a loud thud and scrambled up and went to the door. When she opened it, she saw none of than the bat king himself, Antasma. She groaned.

"Oh it's you. Never thought I'd see you again." Princess Shroob said with disgust.

Antasma looked stressed, he was shaking, tapping his gloved claws together and looking around.

"SCREEP! I GOT TO HIDE! LET ME IN!" Antasma yelled.

He knocked Princess Shroob out of the way and hid in a nearbye closet. Princess Shroob immediately lost patience and knocked on the closet door.

"Antasma get your ass out of there!" She yelled.

"NO! I'M HIDING! SREEEK!" Antasma yelled back.

Princess Shroob calculated where Antasma's face was inside, curled her pincers into a fist, and punched straight through the closet door and hits Antasma in the mouth. Antasma screeched loudly and ran out covering his mouth.

"VHAT THE HELL VAS THAT?" Antasma growled.

"That's for just barging into my castle like that and nearly running me over!" Princess Shroob snarled back.

"I didn't think you'd be so grouchy. You vere perfectly fine at Princess Peach's peace conference a few days ago. Screep!"

"BECAUSE I AM GROUCHY! AND YOU ARE ANNOYING! I'm trying not to wake my sister or else she's gonna kill me. You need to leave now!"

"Vhat part of hiding don't you understand? I'm not going anyvhere until I know he's gone!" Antasma crossed his arms and scoffed.

"How the hell did you even get here?"

"Well Dreambert let me borrow the dream stone and I was granted the ability to rip portals and travel anywhere." Antasma said.

"So...you decided to come HERE...OF ALL PLACES!"

"You're like the only person I know that's not around Mushroom Vorld. Vhy, you got a problem vith that?"

Both Princess Shroob and her sister had once measured the amount of anger they could handle before they went on a violent rage. Antasma was quickly pushing her half-way up the meter.

"Who's chasing you?"

"None of your business, I need to hide! SRUNK!"

"No, you will leave NOW! I don't need you annoying me like you did. You're about as crazy as Fawful." Princess Shroob said.

Antasma moved closer to her until he was in her face, he bared his fangs.

"I said...NO!" Antasma growled.

But just before the two could come to blows, Antasma gains an idea and makes an evil grin.

"What's that grin for?" Princess Shroob asked.

"CATCH ME IF YOU CAN SCREEEK!" Antasma said flying down a hall.

Princess Shroob's eyes got bigger and one twitched.

**Princess Shroob flips out again in 3...2..1...**

"NO! DAMN BAT GET BACK HERE!" Princess Shroob chased after him.

Antasma flew around scraping the wall with his claws, smacking into statues and pictures on the wall. Princess Shroob had to catch them all before they broke.

"NO! NOT THAT ONE! GOT TO GET THIS ONE! AAAHHH THAT ONE WAS A GIFT!" Princess Shroob yelled.

Finally she figured out where he was going and sprinted faster and faster, teleported to the second floor and saw that Antasma had reached the room of Elder Shroob and was about to break in, he saw Princess Shroob heading straight for him with fire in her eyes.

"SCREEP!"

Antasma quickly got inside but was tackled down by Princess Shroob, the two wrestle for a bit not being heard over Elder's very loud snoring. Eventually Antasma escaped her and flies towards Elder.

"Don't you dare." Princess Shroob snarled.

She was getting so nervous, just one scream, or touch or even breath and she was going to get her ass kicked. Antasma opened his mouth wide and looked over the the younger shroob. She was shaking her head nervously, but she knew Antasma wasn't going to give up unless she allowed him to stay and hide.

"Fine, you can stay." Princess Shroob gave up.

"Thought so." Antasma whispered before leaving the room.

Princess Shroob looked back at her sister before leaving the room quickly. Whoever Antasma was hiding from, he or she had better come and kick his ass soon. As she left she flipped a third table.

**ROUND 3: CACKLETTA AND FAWFUL (With guest appearance of Kirby and Magolor)**

Later, Princess Shroob was over seeing the repairs to her throne after Elder attempted to sit in it...nothing pretty came after. She was happy that Antasma didn't stick around inside the castle. Instead, he was out picking fights with other shroobs around their city. Suddenly, the castle began to rumble and Princess Shroob looked out a nearby window. Outside was a large ship preparing to land. She would've ordered her shroobs to fire at the ship, but it would've only awoken her sister. She was already showing stress with lines under her eyes and several wrinkles around her dress.

"Your shroobness, do you want us to fire?" A shroob asked.

"No...I'll handle it myself." She said storming away.

One shroob flipped over a table nearbye a few others.

"Seriously?" One shroob asked.

"Well she forgot to do it." The shroob shrugged.

"Where did we get all these tables anyway?"

Princess Shroob goes outside and watches as the ship lands safely on the ground right next to the castle. Princess Shroob waits impatiently and examines the ship. It was pretty big, it had lots of star designs, 3 oars on both sides and had a blue and white color scheme. Finally, the captain stepped off along with another person. She didn't recognize these two at all. One looked like an alien with everything on him covered except his eyes, he had no arms, legs or feet. The other was a pink ball with shirt arms and big feet. They came a few inches from the princess.

"HALT INVADERS! I AM PRINCESS SHROOB, CO-RULER OF PLANET SHROOB! WHO ARE YOU TWO?" Princess Shroob stood her full height and tried to look threatening but her tiredness was visible.

"Greetings Princess Shroob, I am Magolor and this is my friend Kirby. We were just traveling around space in the Lor Starcutter and on the way we had to drop off two passengers. They apparently know you." Magolor said.

"POYO!" Kirby jumped.

"I see, who are they?" Princess Shroob asked.

"I forgot what they said their names were, but one of them was kinda small with a large creepy mouth, the other one was a female bat." Magolor described.

The princess gasped...then groaned.

"Ugh, why today of all days?" She muttered.

"HURRY UP IN THERE!" Came Cackletta's voice.

"FAWFUL CAN'T RUSH!" Fawful sneered.

Cackletta was waiting for Fawful to get out of the bathroom in the Lor and was taking too long. When he finished, the two jumped off the ship and Cackletta went to hug the princess.

"PRINCESS SHROOB! HOW YA BEEN GIRL?" She yelled.

"I'm pretty stressed right now. What are you doing here? Are you guys the ones after Antasma?"

"No, he's here too? We're just visiting, well I was but Fawful apparently has been talking to one of the shroobs here over the internet and wanted to meet him in person to discuss something." Cackletta explained.

"Well I guess that's okay then. But you two need to be quiet, my sister is sleeping."

"Okay no problem."

"Um Princess Shroob, Kirby and I were wondering if you had any spare tool boxes, as mine got lost and the engine needs a bit of tuning." Magolor said.

The Lor let out a hum as if it was groaning. Princess rubbed her chin, they didn't seem like much of a threat. Mabye they could help her out with something.

"I probably have a few spare ones and can help fix your ship, but I need something done in return."

"Sure. What is it?"

"Lately my shroobs have been making some bad choices for food. Mabye you guys have any suggestions?"

"Got a frying pan?"

Princess Shroob took them all to the kitchen where she grabbed a frying pan. Magolor explained to her that Kirby could inhale objects and copy their abilities. Amazed by this info and wanting to see this for herself, she threw the frying pan at Kirby who inhaled it and became Cook Kirby. The other shroobs were in awe. Kirby then started to make different foods and toss them at the many shroobs gathered in the large dining room. Each shroob was loving it and cheered Kirby on.

"Wow, that was impressive." Princess Shroob said.

"So you'll help tune up my ship?" Magolor asked.

"Sure."

After the deed was done, Kirby and Magolor were just about to leave when Antasma came back.

"Phew, vhat an adventure, so much purple, sometimes makes me vish I wasn't purple. Screeep!" Antasma sighed.

At that moment, Princess Shroob had an idea and grinned evily.

"Kirby, could you do me a small favor and INHALE HIM!" Princess Shroob pointed to Antasma.

"Scree?"

Before he could react, Kirby inhaled Antasma who started to shriek wildly in a panic.

"NO! STOP! VHAT ARE YOU DOING? SCREEEEEEEEEK!"

Next thing he knew he was inside Kirby's mouth, the puffball looked up at the princess who was laughing wildly with Cackletta who flipped yet another random table nearbye.

"Uh...how long exactly?" Magolor asked.

"3...2...1...okay let him back out." Princess Shroob said.

Kirby spat him back out and Antasma shuttered.

"It vas dark...so cold...a nightmare not even I can handle. Sreep!" Antasma shook.

Kirby and Magolor said their goodbyes and left back out off the planet. Princess Shroob had to admit that at least this time it wasn't so bad. Were things going to look up for her?

**ROUND 4: COUNT BLECK AND PEACH**

Princess Shroob went to check on her sister who was still sleeping, it was late in the afternoon. How much more sleep did she need? With the others occupied and nothing hectic going on, she finally though she could relax. She went into a bathroom to look at her face. Sure enough there were lines under her eyes and her eyes were actually a deeper shade of red.

"Ugh, mabye things really are calmed down. Mabye I can finally relax."

When she exited, she noticed Fawful with a camera and talking with two shroobs.

"What's with the camera?"

"I videotaping upcoming event." Fawful said.

"What event?"

"You'll see."

A few minutes, Princess Shroob took a walk around her castle with Cackletta and they were laughing about something.

"I can't believe he actually did that. He's probably the one who's chasing after that creep." Princess Shroob said.

"I wouldn't doubt it." Cackletta chuckled.

As they reached the end of a hall, a portal opened up in front of them, and out came Princess Peach and Count Bleck. They seemed to be talking.

"Well speak of the devil." Cackletta said.

"Peach what are you doing here? And with him?" Princess Shroob asked.

"Well I was going around confirming that all the negotiations we made at the conference were still okay with everyone. Count Bleck is helping me out." Peach explained.

"Oh and I, Count Bleck, was also wondering...WHERE'S THAT DAMN BAT? COUNT BLECK SENSED HIS PRESENCE HERE! PLUS FAWFUL CONTACTED ME!" Count Bleck yelled.

Fawful came up still holding the camera and giggling.

"What did he do?" Peach asked.

"He found his way to Count Bleck's castle and reeked havoc and tortured Count Bleck's friends. NO ONE DOES THAT TO COUNT BLECK!" He sneered.

"Wow...that's something I'd expect from Bowser as well. I wonder if he's still following us." Peach said worried.

Princess Shroob face plamed/clawed. Great, Bowser as well? Guess today just wasn't her day at all.

"How would he even get here?" Cackletta asked.

"He invaded Pi-illo island just as we left there, he'll probably try to force Dreambert to open a portal to my location." Peach said.

Princess Shroob grabbed Peach's shoulders and shook her.

**Princess Shroob loses it in 3...2...1...**

"SO HE'LL POSSIBLY COME HERE? I'VE EXPERIENCED ENOUGH SHIT TODAY! YOU HAVE TO LEAVE BEFORE HE GETS HERE DAMN IT!" Shroob yelled angrily.

But before anyone could make a move, Antasma came around a corner and saw the group...mainly Count Bleck.

"YOU!" They both yelled.

"HOW DID YOU FIND ME? SCREEK!" Antasma gasped.

"FAWFUL TOLD COUNT BLECK! HOW DARE YOU BURST INTO COUNT BLECK'S CASTLE AND TORTURE COUNT BLECK'S FRIENDS!"

Antasma looked over at Fawful who was giggling.

"I'm gonna break your teeth." Antasma threatened.

Suddenly Count Bleck lunges forward and punches Antasma, the bat king punches him back, then the two jump at each other starting a big cartoon dust-cloud fight. Fawful filmed while Cackletta got excited. She leaned in closer to the fight and accidently gets clocked between the eyes by Antasma's fist. The fight stops abruptly.

"OW!" Cackletta yelped.

"Uh-oh." Count Bleck gulped.

"WHY YOU-"

Cackletta jumps at them and the brawl continues with the dustcloud getting bigger. At one point Bleck's hat gets knocked out the cloud and he reaches to pull it back in. Peach turns to a horrified Princess Shroob.

"I'm assuming you had a rough day?" Peach asked.

"You have no idea." Princess Shroob sighed.

**ROUND 5: BOWSER**

Suddenly someone teleports behind them and the fight stops again. It was Bowser and he looked angry.

"THERE YOU ARE PEACH! THE MARIO BROS. CAN'T SAVE YOU NOW!" Bowser yelled smirking.

He leaps but Peach and Princess Shroob dodge him and he ends up tackling the fighters and the brawl starts up again with Bowser joining and the dustcloud is even bigger.

"I'll be back." Princess Shroob said turning a corner.

A few minutes later, she came back in her throne and with her microphone, though she probably didn't need that. She was so fed up with everyone, she didn't even care if she woke up her sister with what she was about to do. She just wanted everything to stop...and it was going to stop now.

**Princess Shroob unleashes verbal hell in 3...2...1...**

"EVERYONE KNOCK IT FUCKING OFF!"

The brawl halts with the fighters in weird positions. Bowser was on his back tugging on one of Cackletta's horns, Cackletta in the process of punching Bowser and pulling on his hair, Antasma biting Count Bleck's cape while in the process of clawing his face, and Count Bleck stabbing Antasma in the body with his scepter and yanking on Antasma's head. They all watched as Princess Shroob completely lost her cool.

"YOU HAVE ALL LOST YOUR DAMN MINDS! ALL DAY I'VE BEEN TRYING TO LET MY SISTER REST FROM LAST NIGHT! BUT CAN I DO THAT? NO! YOU ALL HAVE BEEN GETTING ON MY NERVES! ALL THIS FIGHTING, LOUD MUSIC, AND DAMAGE TO MY OWN CASTLE IS GONNA STOP NOW! I'M DONE! I'M FUCKING DONE!" Princess Shroob raged.

During her yelling, he had awoken Elder Shroob who was now following the source of the yelling. When she turned a corner, she watched her sister yell in her native language.

"&&****###!$$$%%$%$%$%$%$^^%%&&*&&*" Princess Shroob yelled.

As she started to back them all up while still sitting on her hovering throne, she heard another voice.

"Sister."

"WHAT?"

Princess Shroob turned to face the source, only to see she had to raise her head to face her sister's face. All the anger in her washed away and was replaced with fear. Elder didn't look happy.

"What's going on?" Elder asked her.

"Uh...I...I tried to...but they...and..." Princess Shroob began to cry.

Elder looked at the crowd angrily.

"So...who's ass do I need to kick? Or does it have to be all of you?" Elder said, a primal-like growl escaping her mouth.

Then, Fawful pointed to Bowser...and everybody else copied him. Bowser was surprised, what did he do? If there was one thing they all had in common, was that whenever something went wrong, blame Bowser.

"WHAT? ME? BUT I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!" Bowser gasped.

Fawful then only showed the footage of Bowser teleporting in and attacking the others. That's all Elder needed to see and she stared daggers into Bowser's eyes. She was actually a bit bigger than Bowser and much more menacing. The others back away while Princess Shroob wiped her tears and looked up to her sister.

"Little sis, you did good. Now excuse me while I pummel a certain Koopa." Elder snarled.

"Aw shit." Bowser gulped.

**Elder Princess Shroob loses it in 3...2...1...**

"RAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWRRRRRRRRR!"

Elder let out a loud roar before shoulder charging Bowser like before and then tackling him into a large fightcloud. Of course the fight was one-sided since Bowser was getting a full-on pummeling. At one point he tries escaping the dustcloud but Elder pulls him back in. Elder was like a wild animal when she fought, especially if someone messed with her sister.

**AFTERMATH**

A few minutes later, Count Bleck teleported the severally battered and beaten Bowser back to his kingdom, and eventually the others started to leave as well.

"Nice seeing you again." Count Bleck tipped his hat to Princess Shroob.

"Right back at ya." She said.

"Hopefully everything works out for the better." Peach said.

"Yeah, I'm sure it will." Elder said.

"Whoo, this was an interesting day." Cackletta said.

"I agree." Fawful said.

"Well hopeful it's not this interesting again." Princess Shroob muttered.

Finally Antasma came towards the portal, he turned back to the twins with his big grin.

"So princesses, we should definitely do this again sometime. SCREEP!" Antasma said with an evil chuckle.

Princess Shroob only scowled at him, like hell they were.

"Yeah...about that..." She started.

Then she threw a punch knocking Antasma through the portal screeching. When it was all over, the sisters turned to each other.

"So you're not mad at me?" Princess Shroob asked.

"Not at all, besides, I was about to get up anyway. You did me proud sis." Elder smiled.

The two sisters entered a hug.

"I love you big sister."

"I love you too little sister."

"Boy, I'm really tired. It's been a long day."

"You should get some rest then. You deserve it."

"Yeah I will, see ya."

On the way she flipped a table that went soaring down the hall towards two walking shroobs.

"I just don't get it, where are we getting all the-"

The table crashes into the shroob.

"Yeah...leave the table flipping to Princess Shroob." The other said.

"Note taken."

Elder followed her sister to her room and sighed.

"Mabye next time, I'll try not to get drunk...too much." Elder said with a smirk.

"I'm just glad I didn't. Elder, do you mind keeping everything down while I rest please?" Princess Shroob said making puppy dog eyes.

"Of course." Elder nodded.

With Princess Shroob finally resting, Elder closed the door and walked out into the hallway.

"Now what should I do?" Elder thought.

Then two shroobs came racing down the hallway with her sister's throne, angering Elder.

"HEY YOU TWO! GET OFF OF THAT!" Elder shroob chased after them.

She was pretty quick on her feet and soon caught up with them. Before Princess Shroob fully went to sleep, she could hear the sweet sounds of the minions getting pummeled. She smiled.

"Heh, that's my sister!"

And with that she fell asleep and everything went back to normal for the Shroobs.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone, that was my very first Mario story and it's now done. I really tried my best so I hope you all thought it was good. It was completely <strong>**necessary for most of the characters to be OOC. I thought it would make it funnier. Anyways, see ya later!**


End file.
